


Ungodly Hour

by fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, F/M, First Date, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Morning, Texting, cat jokes, early morning, jogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21552832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo/pseuds/fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo
Summary: So this is a kinda-sorta remix of chapter one of A Beautiful Mistake! I love that fic and highyl recommend it if you have not read it :)  This is my spin on the 'wrong number AU' that I just adored, and I hope y'all enjoy as well :D
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	Ungodly Hour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maerynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maerynn/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Beautiful Mistake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250074) by [Maerynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maerynn/pseuds/Maerynn). 



> Disclaimer: Most ideas in this story don't belong to me (Characters, some plot points, setting, etc). I took Maerynn's chapter one and changed the heavy themes and created the relationship of Adrien and Marinette much sooner. I am not taking any credit for any of her ideas and I highly recommend checking out her account.
> 
> With all of that said-- enjoy, comment, and kudos!

Marinette could not fall asleep tonight for the life of her! No matter how hard she tried her insomnia was acting up. Happy memories, happy memories might lull her to sleep. 

What to think about? Ugh, no idea. Marinette groaned to herself as she turned to look at her husband. They had been married for almost 4 years and it was still all so surreal.

Marinette can vividly remember meeting him. And all thanks to Alya being late!

OoOoOoOo

Marinette impatiently waited for Alya at an ungodly hour. It should be illegal to wake up before the sun was even out. How did people do this every morning???

Marinette’s patience was thinning as she tapped her foot against the sidewalk with agitation in each of her taps. WHERE WAS SHE?

Marinette repeatedly checked her phone for any new messages and after the bagillionth time, she decided she should fire Alya a text. How dare she stand her up when jogging and yoga was Alya’s idea in the first place. All Mari wanted was morning runs to get coffee, not miles for health!

It was over twenty minutes passed the time Alya chose. If it were up to Mari they wouldn’t go jogging until 9h30, but not everyone works from home...

Marinette began angry typing on her phone even though her friend was most likely still sleeping. Nino probably kept her up into the early hours of the morning.

Marinette shivered slightly as a particularly heavy February wind passed her by. Why did either of them think this would be a good idea?

_**(05:01) Me: Where are you? I’m freezing my ass off in the cold right now and there is no sign of you. Why did you force me to wake up at such an unjust time if you were just gonna blow me off? I would be happier in bed with coffee!! The three of us are practically married!** _

_**(05:02) Me: That wasn’t a threesome joke...my bad.** _

Marinette decided she would give Alya a few more minutes before she just went back to her apartment and bed. She was freezing out here and her bed sounded oh so toasty.

_**(05:03) Unknown Number: My dearest apologies, but I think you put in the wrong number. But I agree, you should not be freezing in the cold so early in the morning. And I wasn’t going to mention the implications before you did, how might that work though? Coffee and a bed might be a messy pair. :3** _

Marinette was confused, really, really confused. As she double-checked her phone she noticed the numbers she pressed were almost all right. The second couplet of digits had a 7 in place of an 8. 

She just text yelled at a stranger, and then mentioned threesomes!! The dude must think she’s insane.

She silently screamed at herself before she decided it would be best to shoot him another message.

_**(05:04) Me: My bad, I’m sorry. I angrily typed in my best friend’s number and I mixed up one of the digits. I really do hope I didn’t wake you though, I absolutely despise being up before the sun...XP** _

Even as she was texting this mystery man or woman she looked to find zero Alyas. Unless the woman walking out of the neighboring apartment was named Alya, but the odds of that were low, probably.

_**(05:04) Unknown Number: I’m always up at 4h30 so no harm done here. May I ask why you’re waiting for your friend in the cold? =^.^=** _

_**(05:05) Me: I wake up somewhere from 8h30 to noon. I am the opposite of a morning person. And my best friend, Alya, decided that we should start jogging for all of the wondrous ‘health benefits’ we need. She’s twenty minutes late or I would have waited inside my apartment.** _

_**(05:06) Unknown Number: How could she?! Ah, it’s blasphemy! (Was that good) Well, I’m glad to keep you company. /ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\** _

_**(05:07) Me: She blew me off for her boyfriend...she’s still my best friend but kinda annoying, I wish I stayed in bed. Also, might I ask why you keep using cat emojis?** _

_**(05:08) Unknown Number: Well a picture might answer that easier. Would you mind me sending you a picture, it might just light up your day? =^._.^= ∫** _

_**(05:12) Me: It’s too early to get random pictures of someone’s junk. I’m good.** _

Right as she sent her request for no nudes her phone received a picture that was sent to her. The picture made her laugh out loud. A woman who was actually jogging looked at her weirdly but kept running. Not like she cared anyway.

_**(05:13) Unknown Number: That’s my cat Plagg. He’s a ball of sunshine. I’m not that sad and friendless where I need to end off each conversation with a dick pic. I got Plagg while trying to be a rebellious teenager and kind of got addicted to cat puns and then cat emojis... (=^-ω-^=)** _

_**(05:14) Me: How in your right mind did you come up with the name Plagg?!?** _

_**(05:14) Unknown Number: 16 year old Adrien thought it was a smart idea. (=◕ᆽ◕ฺ=)  
** _

_**(05:14) Me: Adrien?! Haven’t you learned don’t give your information to strangers. And Plagg is adorable.** _

Even though she reprimanded him for sharing his name she still saved his contact to her phone and put his name in. Maybe she would give him a shot...

_**(05:15) Adrien=^.^=: You don’t feel like a stranger. Sorry if that sounds odd. And he may be adorable but he’s a grump ✧/ᐠ-ꞈ-ᐟ\\.** _

_**(05:15) Me: He is not a grump! Even if he were; you are clearly in love with him!** _

_**_**(05:16) Adrien=^.^=: I am… any sign of your friend or can you keep chatting? (^・x・^)** _ ** _

_**Marinette scanned the streets but couldn’t see her friend. Ugh, she wound up walking back up to her apartment and shot actual Alya a text not to bother and that they could meet up later during her lunch break.** _

_**_**(05:19) Me: Nope, I walked back to my apartment. She isn’t coming today… maybe later for lunch though.** _ ** _

_**_**(05:20) Adrien =^.^=: Well, on the bright side: you got to hang out with me. This is by far the most interesting morning I’ve had in ages!! (does that sound desperate XD) (=^･ｪ･^=))ﾉ彡☆** _ ** _

_**She has enjoyed talking to him… maybe it could go somewhere. All she has to do is shoot her shot, wait is he dating someone? Agh, only one way to find out~** _

_**_**(05:21) Me: Does mon chaton have no one to spend his mornings with? =^.^=** _ ** _

_**_**(05:22) Adrien =^.^=: Omg, you used a chat emoji!! Congrats, I’m very proud of you!! And nope, it is just me and Plagg.** _ ** _

_**_**(05:23) Me: My maman always told me never meet strangers but uh, care to meet me for coffee tomorrow morning? Café Loustic 8h30?** _ ** _

_**_**(05:23) Adrien =^.^=: You’ll wake up early for me? I’m honored, and I would be delighted to meet you there!*:･ﾟ✧(=✪ ᆺ ✪=)*:･ﾟ✧** _ ** _

__

_**_**(05:25) Me: It’s a date then!** _ ** _

_**_**(05:25) Alya: I just woke up! I’m so sorry girl, lunch will be my treat!** _ ** _

_**_**(05:23) Me: Uh, I should probably tell you my name’s Marinette. And uh, my friend just woke up so I’m going to call her. I’ll talk to you later :)** _ ** _

_**And years later when she thought back on those memories in the middle of the night she smiled and rolled over to gaze at her sleeping husband and his dumbly named cat at the edge of their bed. Maybe Alya ditching her wasn’t so bad after all.** _


End file.
